


Silver & Gold

by Madame_aZure



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: ;), Aphrodisiacs, Franken uses DS on Muzaka, Fucking Machines, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet au, Tentacles, brief OC appearance, he's just there bc we needed a certain type of villain, he's not imp, porn be happenin' in chapter 3 & 4, the fun way not the murder way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/pseuds/Madame_aZure
Summary: a little collection of Franken/Muzaka snippets that I wrote for my friends and decided to post.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Muzaka (Noblesse)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Pet AU: Reclaimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pet AU:** Muzaka is a good boy aka. Franken proves Muzaka's owner that Muzaka no longer belongs to him.

As he stood there, shielding Chris, Muzaka wouldn’t meet his eyes. To say it pissed off Frankenstein was an understatement.

With a theatrical sigh, Chris rolled his eyes, “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” he asked, leaning on a leg, hands in the pockets of his pants. “I’m quite busy, you see. _Pet_ if you would…”

“He won’t,” Frankenstein stated without a single sliver of doubt in his voice and his determination took Chris by surprise, who simply stood there for a good moment, staring, before chuckling lowly.

“How… cute. Do you really think he’ll listen to you just because you played puppy-sitter for a few weeks? You’re really, really overestimating yourself. You may have found him, but I _made_ him.” The dangerous edge to Chris’ words cut a flinch out of Muzaka, who… was still looking away as if he was... ashamed, as if he feared looking at Frankenstein. “Now, _pet_ -“

“Muzaka!”

His head snapped up instantly, looking at him, and Frankenstein simply couldn’t help a satisfied smirk.

“Come here.”

“He won’t,” Chris hissed, now not so sure of himself.

“I can’t,” whispered Muzaka in the softest tone because he couldn’t – couldn’t even fathom disobeying Chris.

 _“Come. Here.”_ Frankenstein said, arm outstretched for Muzaka, and for a moment, just a moment, if felt like it was just the two of them there. No Master at his back, no looming threat, no pain, no punishment, not that damned conditioning making him fear, making him move as the words dictated him to, no collar around his neck, no strings which the puppeteer could pull, and –

– his legs moved on their own accord. Before he realized it, he stood before Frankenstein, glancing down at him, and when Frankenstein reached to caress his face, he leaned into the touch with the same ardor of a parched man being given water.

He dared grasp that hand into his and press it harder against his skin; dared press his lips to the palm; dared to lean into Frankenstein when Frankenstein wrapped that hand around his neck and pulled him closer; dared to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him as if he would disappear if he didn’t, cling to him as to an anchor, something that would ground him, wake him from the nightmare that were the years spent as Chris’ pet.

“Shh, I’m here,” Frankenstein whispered into his ear, running his hand through Muzaka’s hair, and he trembled with the terrifying realization of what he’d done and the relief of having done it.

“I… can’t,” Muzaka whimpered again into Frankenstein’s shoulder, his embrace tightening as if he wanted to hide from Chris, who was still there, still watching them, quietly, still witnessing his disobedience. He couldn’t… couldn’t go with Frankenstein, no matter how much he wanted it, and yet, he couldn’t _let go_ of Frankenstein, his hands stubbornly gripping Frankenstein’s shirt.

“As if I’d let him take you,” Frankenstein chuckled and Muzaka almost melted to feel his other arm wrap around his waist protectively. “I believe you have your answer, Mr. Morningstar,” he said, looking over Muzaka’s shoulder at the other.

“Hardly,” he said and wished to seem dismissive, but his lips curled over teeth as if he was baring them. “It simply means I need to… up my training.” Muzaka flinched at those words. “He still belongs to me,” Chris purred proudly, as that little bitch was still his, papers and all that jazz. Frankenstein simply stating he owned his pet were just words in the wind; meaningless.

“I don’t think so,” Frankenstein retorted with a wicked smirk. The hand in Muzaka’s hair reached to brush it away from his nape, revealing his skin and the mark Frankenstein had personally put on him.

His mark. Proof he was his. Officially and all that jazz. “He’s mine.”

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	2. Pet AU: Chocolate & Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pet AU:** Muzaka has some spiked chocolates and gets a bit... cuddly.

As it was now, it seemed Frankenstein wouldn’t be doing anything else for the rest of the day.

“You just had to have those, didn’t you?” He chided Muzaka gently, glancing at the half-eaten box of chocolates abandoned on the coffee table, which seemed to have been spiked with some type of aphrodisiac. Yet, instead of making Muzaka aroused, they made him extremely, terribly cuddly.

The moment he’d spotted Frankenstein, he pulled him into a hug, nuzzling and purring at him. Now, they were on the couch, Frankenstein straddling Muzaka’s hips as Muzaka was busy cuddling him, arms around his waist, resting his head on the crook of Frankenstein’s neck.

Hearing Frankenstein’s chiding tone, Muzaka looked up at him with a content, sleepy expression, pupils blown wide from the spiked chocolates, and… stuck his tongue out to Frankenstein, a little smile at the corner of his lips.

Frankenstein was taken aback for a moment. He’d never seen Muzaka display such… cheekiness before. He’d seen every part of him: the nightmares, the screams, the cries, the submissiveness and obedience, but never… him, the one who he was before Chris. It’s taken so much time and patience to break through the chains and walls that bastard’s build around him, caging him in his own mind, making him live in fear. But all walls could be torn down…

So he chuckled, “You cheeky little wolf,” and leaned in to press a kiss to his nose, Muzaka making a soft noise of delight. “What am I to do with you?”

“Cuddles?” Muzaka asked in a cute, sleepy tone.

“Yes, yes, you can cuddle me,” ah, such a big bad wolf he was. A big bad wolf that was leaning into his touch like a cat as he was caressing his face or running his hand through his hair.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	3. Pet AU: Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet AU: Master Frankenstein teases his pet.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **WARNING:** explicit content.

"M-master," Muzaka whined pitifully, arching into the touch, seeking some sort of release, but his master cruelly granted him none.

"What is it, pet?" Frankenstein purred, taking a sip from his wine, admiring his pet from where we lay splayed on the plush armchair, glass in one hand, resting his head in the other, legs crossed elegantly, the silken robe clinging to his body like sin.

His lips curled up in a pleased smile as he allowed his power to caress over his naughty pet's body.

Wisps of dark power wrapped around Muzaka's wrists, holding them captive above his head, and around his ankles and thighs, spreading him open to his master's hungry eyes.

His pet was so pretty tonight, Frankenstein noted. His long hair braided carefully, his skin glistening with drops of sweat from exertion, lines of silver powder drawn on his body and his face, emphasizing his lovely features. His well-defined muscles contracting and relaxing under the torturous pull of pleasure. His eyes closed tightly, fiercely biting his lower lip, trying to hold back the noises he helplessly made.

The dark wisps wrapped around him, stroking him, teasing him, squeezing him in just the right way, one such strand wrapped tightly around his neck to keep him in his place.

He trembled sweetly with each stroke, each caress, pulling at the restraints.

His master hungrily drank in the sight, the wine.

"P-please," oh, Muzaka begged so beautifully, so helpless in his master’s hold and care. How could his master deny him?

Frankenstein stood up, his step slightly unsteady as the wine had made everything soft and fuzzy, his thoughts happily muddled. He walked over to Muzaka, slowly, steadily, the robe he wore unfurling and sliding down his shoulders as he dragged it behind him. The glass of wine was still in his hand, still half-full.

He went and straddled Muzaka’s hips, licking his lips as he looked down at his helpless pet.

“Master?” Muzaka dared call for him, hoping his master would be kind enough to grant him his release.

Yet, it seemed his master had other plans, his hand reaching to touch his chest, caress the soft skin, the edges of his scars. His eyes sparkled with an idea, his smile widening for just a bit.

“Drink,” he ordered and tilted his glass above Muzaka’s lips.

_**TO BE CONTINUED..** _


	4. Pet AU/Mafia AU: Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet AU/Mafia AU: Frankenstein's been working the whole day, so Muzaka decides to help him relax a little.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **WARNING:** explicit content.

“I think you need a break, boss.”

“I don’t need a break,” Frankenstein hissed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “What I need is to finish this work.”

“Mhm!” Muzaka hummed in a chirpy, sing-song tone. “Yep, you need a break.”

“Muzaka,” Franken said warningly as Muzaka suddenly spun his chair around so he was no longer facing the desk and the mountains of paperwork he still had to fill.

Muzaka was now resting his hands on the armrests of the chair, almost looming over Frankenstein, having that mischievous look in his eyes that told Frankenstein he was up-to-no-good. As always, he wasn’t wearing his suit properly, his jacket and tie long since discarded, the first few buttons of his shirt undone so it showed his collarbones and his black collar, and the sleeves rolled up.

“You’ve been working the whole day. You need a break,” he purred in a way that sent shivers down Frankenstein’s spine and it was certainly of no help that Muzaka ended the sound by biting his plump lips.

“You always do whatever you want,” Frankenstein chided him with an amused huff.

“You know it!” and one of his hands went to Frankenstein’s thigh, caressing it, up and down, each time getting closer and closer to… “A little break won’t hurt, boss…”

Frankenstein sighed, but could not deny his hips twitching to meet Muzaka’s hand. “Suit yourself.”

Muzaka licked his lips and eagerly went down to his knees, that wicked smile of his not leaving him for a moment. He leaned in and nuzzled Frankenstein, dragging his tongue over the material of his pants in the most teasing way he could manage, the beaded piercing gleaming playfully as he looked up at Frankenstein.

Frankenstein sank his teeth into his lower lip, unconsciously pushing his hips forward in a more comfortable position, seeking more of those teasing touches.

Thankfully, Muzaka was more than happy to provide, unbuttoning his pants and taking the zipper in his teeth, pulling it down slowly, oh, so slowly. Then, again with his teeth, pulled down the boxers Frankenstein wore, freeing him, enjoying the sight of his very aroused boss.

“Ah, and here I thought you wanted to keep working,” Muzaka said, pressing a kiss to it.

“And here I thought you wanted to help me relax,” Frankenstein replied, resting his head on his hand, enjoying the show and especially the lovely picture Muzaka made on his knees.

“Always,” Muzaka hummed, dragging his tongue – and his piercing – all the way from the base to the top, paying particular attention to the head, taking Frankenstein into his mouth teasingly, just to let him feel the wet heat of his tongue. It was enough for Frankenstein’s breathing to shudder and his free hand to find its way into Muzaka’s hair, grasping it firmly, commandingly, sending shivers down Muzaka’s spine and straight to his growing problem pressing against his own tight pants.

He needed no further motivation to take Frankenstein as deep as he could, shuddering when his cock hit the back of his throat, then slowly, painfully slow his throat relaxed and allowed it to go even further.

He was breathless and full and filled to the brim and it was amazing. Muzaka’s eyes clouded with delight and pleasure, his lungs aching for air, and after a moment he pulled back until just the tip remained on his tongue.

Frankenstein’s expression was tight, teeth gritted, breathing harsh, and it only worked to spur Muzaka on. So he returned to his task, taking him again and again as deep as he could, tongue flat on the underside, piercing catching pleasingly in the slit, making Frankenstein’s breathing hitch.

Muzaka almost purred when the grip in his hair turned painfully tight, Frankenstein moving him as he pleased, pushing him down on his cock, making him take it all in. The movements became erratic, faster and harder, until he spilled himself down Muzaka’s throat, making him swallow everything like the good boy he was and Muzaka did.

Moments passed before Frankenstein came down from his high and he pulled back, finally allowing Muzaka to breathe. Muzaka gasped, greedily working air into his lungs, delightfully dizzy from the lack of air. He rested his head on Frankenstein’s thigh, looking up at him with a little dumb smile on his lips, leaning in and pressing a kiss on the tip of his cock.

“Was’it good, boss?” He asked, his voice a bit rough and raw from having his throat abused like that.

Frankenstein lips turned into a mischievous smirk as his finger fond and threaded through the ring on Muzaka’s collar, pulling him up to him.

“You think you’re done?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, master ~”

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	5. prompt: 'cardiac arrest'

“You idiot!” Franken shouted as he frantically stormed through the lab, gathering the equipment and medicine he needed.

The sound was weak, strangled and wheezing, but Muzaka chuckled, watching the scientist zoom from table to cabinet and back, pulling scalpels, needles, syringes, and small bottles of unknown drugs.

“Stop laughing!” Frankenstein yelled again, his anger laced with fear and desperation, as he came back to the table Muzaka was laying on, roughly grabbing his arm and giving him a shot.

Usually he was patient. Usually he was gentle. Usually he’d explain to Muzaka what he was doing, even if to him, Muzaka should’ve been nothing but experiment material.

Now, all that was gone, replaced with fear and trembling hands and gritted teeth so he would not cry.

“S-sorry,” Muzaka wheezed weakly, his lungs not filling enough for him to speak out-loud properly. It was too late. He knew it.

No matter how much Frankenstein tried to help him, he was beyond the point of no return. He was broken.

The pain was so overwhelming, it was numbing. Coldness crept up his arms and legs, losing all sensation in his limbs. His lungs refused to draw in enough air, and when unconsciously, he’d try to force a breath, a coughing fit would rip through him, blood spilling on his lips and dripping down his chin.

He wouldn’t heal from that.

“Shut up!” Frankenstein replied harshly, hooking Muzaka to an IV, quickly switching to work on something else. “Save your breath,” he said, softer now, the same gentle tone he usually used.

Yet, as he turned to go look for yet another thing he needed, Muzaka clung to his sleeve.

“It… it’s okay…” he said with a broken smile and Frankenstein’s heart broke just as well.

“Muzaka –“

“It’s not… a big deal, isn’t it?” He tried to make light of the situation, yet even something as simple as a chuckle sent him in a coughing fit that had him desperately fight for air. Still, he held onto Frankenstein, not letting him go just yet. He had a plea. “I know – I know it’s not my place, but – the kid… the kid we saved tonight. Don’t… don’t let them take him, okay?”

“Stop spewing nonsense, Muzaka! I’m not going to let you die!” Frankenstein’s words almost seemed more directed at himself, than meant to reassure Muzaka, and he knew it.

“It’s okay… it’s –“ and darkness slowly took over his vision, the last he could hear was Frankenstein desperately calling his name.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	6. prompt: 'big'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** explicit content.

The contraption had him on his knees, tight, unforgiving metal cuffs holding his tights apart and in place, unable to shift even an inch away. His hands were tied above his head, so he would stand up straight, keeping him from just curling up from the intensity of it all. A ballgag was forced into his mouth, dampening his cries and moans, drool dripping down his chin.

All while being fucked mercilessly by the machine under him.

It would push the vibrator deep into him, the pace fast, rough, and unforgiving, carefully angled so it’d hit his most sensitive spot with each thrust, drawing moan after moan.

Muzaka arched and screamed as he came yet again, the machine pushing him over the edge and forcing him to ride the orgasm out, overstimulating him to the point of tears. He wasn’t sure how many times he’d came that session, but he was sure his master was far from done.

Still, the machine now settled into a slow, drawn-out pace, until it came to a complete stop, as the door opened, his master entering the room. The white coat seemed even more pristine in the harsh lab lights, the only sound in the room being Muzaka’s hungry breaths and the quiet, rhythmic tap of his master’s steps.

His master came to him, and Muzaka raised his head to look at him with teary eyes, a soft whimper leaving his throat.

“Hmm, tired already?” His master asked, reaching to cup his face, and Muzaka pressed his cheek into his palm like a cat starved for attention, feverishly seeking his touch, a respite, more, anything at all.

“Good boy,” Frankenstein purred at him and Muzaka made a helpless little noise, as his master ran his thumb over his lower lip, glistening with the drool that had involuntarily escaped his mouth. “But we aren’t done here,” he said with a cruel, cruel smile.

With his free hand, he produced a little remote from his pocket, pressing a button on it. The machine underneath Muzaka whirred to life, slowly withdrawing from inside of him, Muzaka shuddering and moaning quietly, feeling the torturous drag against his inside.

The toy was tucked away in a compartment, another being pulled out. Muzaka’s eyes flew wide, his breathing hitching in his throat.

It was _big._

The machine thoughtfully covered it in lube, until it was dripping, moving so it was pressed right against him.

Muzaka couldn’t help the keening sound that escaped him, his chest raising and falling with each rapid breath he took.

“Now, you wouldn’t disappoint me, would you?” Frankenstein asked cruelly, lifting Muzaka’s chin so he looked up at him.

Muzaka wanted to make a sound, to tell him he’d be good for his master, when Franken pushed the button and the machine started moving, pressing into him, Muzaka sharply sucking in a breath.

God, it was so much.

Even with the machine mercilessly fucking him for hours, it was so much. It stretched and filled him up completely, pushing to fill him up more, if possible. If not for the gag in his mouth, his lips would’ve been parted in a silent scream, thighs trembling with the effort of it all.

And his master just watched.

Watched him arch his back, helpless and trapped; watch him take desperate breath after desperate breath, trying to get used to the size of it, but how could he? Watched his stomach bulge to accommodate the toy inside of him.

When it stopped pushing, Muzaka doubled over, the only thing holding him up being his wrists, still tied to the ceiling.

“Awww, is it too much for you,” his master, so cruelly, pet his hair. “Too bad,” he drawled. Another press of a button, and the toy started moving.

It pulled, dragging slowly against Muzaka, then pushed quite firmly back into him, knocking the breath out of him, making him moan helplessly.

“Don’t disappoint me,” it was all Frankenstein told Muzaka before he left the lab room, leaving him there to be wrecked by the machine for god knows how long.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _


	7. prompt: 'spellbinding'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written as a gift for @o-c-o-c-o

_ “Make me forget.” _

It rained that day.

Falling quietly around him as he stood there, helpless and lost, soaking him to the bone. In his soul was raining too, tears falling down his cheeks, though one could hardly tell if the wetness on his skin was from them or the weather.

Perhaps, both.

He seemed fragile, as if a single breath could will him away. Above him, the dark stormy skies seemed keen to bear down onto his being, as if to crush him for what he had done, as if to punish him, and he was crumbling underneath it all. His shoulders dropped, his arms limp by his side, the blood slowly washing away from his claws. 

It wasn’t his.

“Please…” his voice was small amid the rain.

“Muzaka…” Frankenstein sat in the doorway, the warmth and familiarity of his home caressing his back, the cold embrace of pain and loss in front of him. “I can’t –“ to temper with one’s mind like this it was to deal within the dark arts: forbidden. He knew that even if he was to give Muzaka peace now, it would come one day when he’ll be resented for having done this.

“Please…” again, with quiet words, the song of a man who had lost everything, a man who had nothing left to lose, and something shattered inside Frankenstein’s heart.

“Okay,” Frankenstein agreed, he promised, dressing himself in chains of regret. He opened his arms, an inviting, gentle embrace, and Muzaka fell into it with the desperation of a parched man given the blessing of water. He simply fell apart, fell to pieces, the once great warrior now turned to nothing but dust and ashes, clinging to Frankenstein as if his embrace was the only thing keeping him together.

Frankenstein said nothing, just held him and let him cry, his right hand gently climbing to Muzaka’s nape, where it settled with a reassuring touch. His soft whispers mingled with Muzaka’s sobs and hiccups, his breath hitching in his throat, as if Frankenstein’s embrace only worked to make him come undone. 

Still, as Frankenstein’s whispers deepened into something otherwordly, Muzaka slowly quieted down in his arms. He leaned more and more against him, Frankenstein having to keep him upright. His head rested against Frankenstein’s shoulder, as with a sigh, he settled down in a drowsy, sleepy state, his gaze now glassy, dull, not wholly there.

“T-thank you,” he slurred, his voice thick and sleepy, as if just about to fall aslumber.

“I’m sorry…” Frankenstein replied, but Muzaka no longer heard him, deep into the realm of dreams.

* * *

“I’m going to geeettt youuu!” Muzaka’s roar could be heard from somewhere deep into the house, followed soon by giggling and the pitter-patter of quick, small steps, as a little child ran through the door, only for Muzaka to catch up to him and capture him swiftly. “Aha!” he said victoriously, lifting the child into the air. ”You are mine now, brave knight!”

Tesamu squeaked and giggled as the terrible tickle punishment befell him.

_ “Noooooo,” _ he signed helplessly, trying to free himself from Muzaka’s embrace, only to start laughing louder when Muzaka had found his tummy.

_“Papa, help!”_ the little one said, spotting Frankenstein in the doorway, leaning against the frame and watching them with amusement.

“Even the mighty witch cannot help you now, brave knight!” Muzaka said, giving Tesamu all the kissies, the child squeaking even more.

“Perhaps I could bribe the terrible dragon with dinner?” Frankenstein quipped, raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm, you drive quite hard of a bargain,” Muzaka nodded, very solemnly, “but I accept the bribe! To the dinner table!” He headed for the living room, the child nicely settled in his arms. 

_ “Dinner!”  _ Tesamu mimicked Muzaka with just as much enthusiasm, and Frankenstein could only roll his eyes fondly at how silly they were.

Yet, despite the peaceful life they lived together, despite memories they’ve made together, at Frankenstein’s neck rested a little glowing stone bearing the memory of a tragedy. 

_** TO BE CONTINUED... ** _


End file.
